Immunotherapy has great promise. To date, however, it has suffered a number of well publicized setbacks. Accordingly, an innovative model system is needed to, inter alia, quantitatively assess and proscribe the appropriate class of leukocytes to be elicited to fight specific cancers and other infectious disease. The present invention is directed, inter alia, to addressing these and other needs.